judgemiafandomcom-20200215-history
Fransisco
Fransisco is the tritagonist in the series, and Judge Mia's ex-husband. He is played by Monkey Joe von Kingsbury. The character was originally planned to be a one-time guest star for the Christmas special, but then continued through the series. Personality Fransisco is stuck-up and selfish, much like his ex-wife. He enjoys window shopping and long walks through the park. Like Mia, he considers himself superior to others. Fransisco seems to be slightly ignorant when it comes to Mia. Relationships Judge Mia In A Very Mia Christmas, it is revealed that Fransisco is Mia's boyfriend. Mia wanted him to get her an engagement ring for Christmas, but he didn't. They broke up for a while but by the end of the episode, they had apparently made up. Fransisco proposed to Mia in Judge Mia's Valentine's Day, and the couple got a chance to bond even more when they got marooned in the wilderness in Honeymoon of Horror. They got married in the Season 6 episode, The Justice Bride. In the Season 11 episode Crappy Anniversary, it is revealed that Fransisco had been cheating on Judge Mia with Croakella at least since Season 8, leading to their divorce at the end of the episode. Fransisco said that the only reason he married Mia in the first place was for the money and the fame. Croakella Subtle clues to Fransisco and Croakella's relationship date back as far as Season 8, when Judge Mia finds Gummy Flies in their trash that we now know came from Croakella. Fransisco and Croakella had a relationship secret from Mia during their marriage, but it is not known how it started. They seem to have a very shallow relationship. At the end of Crappy Anniversary when Judge Mia is talking about her and Fransisco's marriage in front of Croakella, Croakella is mildly annoyed but soon doesn't care that Fransisco was hiding Mia from her. Conga Conga (Buck's dad) is mentioned by Fransisco twice in the series, implying that they are friends. Appearance Fransisco is covered in loose brown fur. He is about half the size of Judge Mia, with a snout and elongated nostrils. Quotes *"Oh, yah, I know; *wink*" *"How about a kiss for the road?" *"Mia why don't you make yourself useful...in the kitchen?" Trivia *Fransisco is one of only three major fictional characters (the others are Judge Maya and Brownfeather). *He was originally supposed to be a guest star for A Very Mia Christmas, but eventually became a tritagonist in the series. *It is strange that he would want to marry someone as old and hideous as Mia. *Fransisco's step-daughter, Matilda, is ten years older than him. *It was revealed on Mia's blog that Fransisco is allergic to bananas, which is ironic because he is a monkey. *For a long time, no one knew where Fransisco worked. In Bring-Your-Grandson-To-Work Day, he said "work was a killer!", meaning he did, in fact, have a job. On Mia's blog, she said that Fransisco worked as salesman. But it is still unknown what he sells. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Monkeys Category:Males Category:Redford-Bananomanoman Family Category:Fuzzingsburgue-del Gumbo Family Category:Tritagonists